


Morning Coffee

by Skullszeyes



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coffee, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Short, Short One Shot, Sleepiness, Soft Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Gavin wakes up to Nines.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Morning Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> So, I finally watched Detroit Evolution, and I loved it. I mean, I spoiled myself already, but I liked watching it as well. :D I've been in a writing slump, so that's why it's so short. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

The ringing woke him up, Gavin yawned, the morning light streaming through the window as he reached for his phone that was sitting on the dresser beside his bed. He kept his eye closed, fingers touching the edge of the dresser, barely touching his phone until he heard someone wander into the room.

He opened his eyes and was greeted by Nines picking up his phone and turning off the alarm, then setting a cup of coffee beside it. He always looked immaculate, which was a strange concept to how Gavin looked most of the time.

Gavin groaned, rubbing his eyes. He wanted to go back to sleep, and almost did until he felt a weight on the side of his bed.

“Morning,” Nines said in a calm tone, of course livelier than it had been before.

He cleared his throat, and said, “Morning.” He reached out and interlaced his hand with Nines. His head was still a little fuzzy from sleep, and he almost wanted to go back, and by doing so was pulling on Nines’ hand.  _ Sleep. Sleep. Sleep... _

“Gavin,” Nines said, and he could hear the humor in his voice, “you have to get up for work.”

He hummed. “Come to bed.”

“Are you still asleep?”

“Come to me,” Gavin said, opening his eyes and grinning at Nines who was leaning close to him.

“We can’t stay in bed all day,” Nines said, hovering over Gavin who wanted a kiss from him, but he was purposefully ignoring him.

Gavin sighed, he didn’t want to open his eyes. “Fine,” he murmured.

Nines smiled and leaned down to connect their lips in a soft kiss that seemed to pull Gavin out of his sleep addled mind. He had told Gavin once after a few times he had done it that he liked that he had that affect on him. Gavin had shrugged while Nines said that he didn’t have to hide or deny it.

“We can stay in bed later,” Nines said, taking their clasped hands and pulling Gavin up into a sitting position.

He liked the thought of that, just lying in bed and not doing anything, not caring about responsibility at all. He wasn’t sure how he’d feel later on in the day, a few cups of coffee and someone was bound to piss him off.

Gavin leaned against Nines and kissed him again. He really liked kissing him. “Thanks for the coffee.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell what my favorite scene was? LOL. Yeah, Gavin reaching for his phone and Nines turning off the alarm and giving him coffee. Dude, I need someone to make me coffee in the morning, so Gavin's fucking lucky. :) I just loved that scene, only that part, because after Gavin is his usual self.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, and I'm hoping to write more of these two...hopefully.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.


End file.
